True happiness lies in the senses
by wilsonstories
Summary: Will and Sonny meet.
1. Chapter 1

"_Love is of all the passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses."_

_ Lao Tzu_

"_Love is the poetry of the senses."_

_ Honore De Balzac_

**Will's POV**

(...Hearing…)

I am in a train, on my way to visit my aunt Carrie. It still have two hours of train journey to go and I close my eyes, hoping to sleep for a while. But sleep doesn't come to me, so I just stare out of the window, enjoying the beautiful scenery. An elderly man who is sitting opposite me smiles and says:

"One can look at a scenery like that for a long time without getting bored."

I smile and nod. There is no need to say any more as we understand each other completely, and thus we both enjoy the view. We pass another station and it is suddenly noisier around us. Two guys behind me are having a conversation and without wanting to I hear everything they say. One of the voices seems to plan to open a coffee house somewhere, because he is talking about which drinks to sell, and what colour chairs he is going to buy. The other guy is involved, but he is more easy-going, not really making a big deal on whether there should be light red or dark red chairs.

"I think the light chairs will be too cheap looking… you know."

"Whatever you prefer, Sonny, I don't really mind."

Although I still stare out of the window I am drawn to their voices. Now I know one of their names, Sonny. It seems to fit. The energy in his voice suits happy name like that.

"I think I am going for the darker red…"

"Sounds good to me."

"You're not the decorating kind of guy, are you Chad…"

So they are Chad and Sonny. It is funny how a random conversation can slowly tell you more and more about two people you have never met.

"I honestly could not care less if the whole coffee house would be blue instead of red."

They both laugh, and then they just tease each other.

"I've heard gay people are better at those kind of things anyway, so I'll leave that to you…"

So now I know for which teams they are playing. I wish I could turn around and see what they look like, but the train is full, and the chairs are quite high. So instead I just listen.

"So we have two more days here in Switzerland and then our holiday is over. And when we are back home I think we can open the coffee house in about four, maybe five weeks."

"Sounds like a plan."

I wish I knew where 'back home' is. For some reason I would enjoy going to their coffee house and make friends with them. I'm drawn to the voice that belongs to Sonny. His energy and tone makes me smile as he sounds like someone who never stops being busy and someone who would make a great friend. The train stops again and they are quiet for a while. Then I hear one of them say:

"Let's get some coffee."

The voice is much further away, and moments later the doors close and the train continues its journey. I try to look out of the window, but the train is so full now that people are standing in the middle of the train, blocking my view to the platform. I sigh and close my eyes again, hoping to finally get some sleep.

(…Smelling…)

After visiting with my aunt Carrie in Switzerland for ten days I am now back in Salem. The first semester at University is starting soon and I decide to look for a small studio apartment. I am still living with my mum and my brother and sisters, but look forward to having my own little space. I tried to get a room on campus, but everything was already full. While eating some fries at my great grandmother's pub I am screening a studio renting website on my phone.

"Hi Will."

"Hi T."

"Found something yet?"

I shake my head and put the phone down:

"I think I am just too late. The semester is starting next week and everyone seems to have just moved in to one of the rooms I would like."

I watch while T stuffs himself with my fries and then I push my ice tea towards him. He just grins and within moments the ice tea is gone too.

"Did you just come here to eat my food?"

"I'm broke… and I am very happy with your support."

I smile and shake my head:

"You are always broke, and so am I. Yet somehow I always pay for your food and you never pay for mine."

He stands up and hands me my phone from the table:

"I will pay you back my friend. I have heard of a studio apartment that is for rent. It is in your budget, and in about half an hour they have open house."

I stand up and look at my best friend:

"Are you serious?"

He nods proudly, obviously very happy with himself. Then he takes out his own phone and starts typing. Moments later I receive a message and he says:

"That's the address… Can't come with you I'm afraid, I have a job interview."

"You do?"

"Yep, in about twenty minutes I am expected to be at a coffee house that is due to open in about four weeks. I am applying for a position as barista."

I have opened the text and try to figure out where I have to go, so slightly distracted I congratulate T with his interview, and wish him all the luck in the world. And then we are both on our way. The apartment building is nicely between the centre of town and the university and it appears to be in a nice neighbourhood. I ring the doorbell and almost immediately the door opens.

"Hi, I'm Will, I hear this apartment is for rent?"

The man in a suit shakes my hand and gestures for me to come in. I follow him and look around to see a small but nice studio apartment.

"Thank you for being here, Will. You are right, this apartment is for sale. The guy who is renting it at the minute is going to move across the hallway. I am John, the landlord of this building."

I nod and follow him while he shows me the place. I like it. Not just the place, but I like the atmosphere. The stuff from the guy who lives here now makes me feel at home. John shows me the bathroom and I can't help enjoying the smell of aftershave hanging in the air. We walk past the bed and he opens the doors of a build in wardrobe. I almost reach out to touch some of the clothes as the smell seems to take a hold on me. I don't know what it is, but I like this guy even though I have never met him. I look around to find a picture of him, but all I see is some pictures of mountain views.

"So, what do you think?

John's voice wakes me from my daydreams and I smile:

"I like it."

He holds out his hand and asks if we have a deal. I look around one more time and for a moment wonder whether I like the apartment or its current resident, who will be my neighbour if I rent this place. But then I shake off that thought and take his hand:

"We have a deal."

(…Seeing…)

I have just unpacked the last box and am very happy with the way this apartment has become mine. I decide to order pizza and to invite T to celebrate moving in. He is never saying no to a free meal, so half an hour later we are enjoying our supersize pizza's at my new kitchen table.

"It's a nice place, Will."

"Thanks… and also thank you for telling me about this place."

"Sure, no problem."

Suddenly I remember his job interview and I ask how it went.

"Very good, I have the job and will be working Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

"Isn't that a bit too much with being at university?"

He shrugs:

"I need some cash, you know, dating women is expensive."

I smile and look across the table:

"I'm sure it is."

The way he looks up at me I know he is going to make a teasing remark about me dating guys, so I quickly change the subject:

"So what's the name of the coffee house?"

"Common Grounds, you might have seen the poster in town. They have been advertising quite a bit lately."

I nod, remembering one of the leaflets I saw at University yesterday.

"I'm working tomorrow…"

"OK, I'll come over and see if your barista qualities are up to my standards."

The next day I find my way to Common Grounds and order an Americano from T. It is not busy and I sit down at the bar so we can chat. Suddenly we hear a voice that I recognise from somewhere:

"T, can you go for your break? I'll take over for a bit."

I turn my head and watch while a dark haired guy walks behind the bar. T nods and then introduces us and suddenly I know why his voice is familiar:

"Will, this is Sonny one of the owners of this place, Sonny, this Will one of my best friends."

Sonny smiles at me and asks:

"So, what do you think of the place."

I like his smile. It makes me slightly confused and I have difficulty giving an answer. But eventually I come up with:

"It's great."

His smile widens and his eyes sparkle:

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

I realise I am staring at him and I quickly look down. I feel T's eyes on me and I know he knows me well enough to realise I like his boss.

"Will, I'm sorry but I have to go get something in town."

I nod understandingly and make a note to myself to thank him for that later. T leaves and so does the only costumer who was sitting at one of the tables, which means it is now just me and Sonny. He points at my mug:

"Refill? On the house…"

I push my mug towards him and watch while he fills it up. It gives me a moment to really look at him and I like what I see. His dark hair is messy, but in a crafted kind of way. He has nice hands, and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown I have ever seen. He puts the coffee in front of me and then our eyes meet. He bites his bottom lip and I feel how my eyes just seem to glue to his lips. His tongue comes out to wet both of them and then he smiles again.

"So you are T's friend?"

I nod, wishing I was better with words. But he is easy in making conversation, just as I expected when I heard him talk to Chad on the train. Suddenly, we are having a nice conversation and I enjoy knowing a little more about him. Then a group of costumers come in and he has to go back to work. I can't help but watch him for a while, but when more people come in I stand up. As if he had been focusing on me, he immediately turns towards me:

"Will."

I raise my eyebrows and smile, when he asks:

"See you soon?"

I feel butterflies in my stomach. We both smile when I quickly answer:

"Definitely."

(…Touching…)

After getting instructions from my mum I am all set to clean the bathroom. I bought the proper stuff and I place it all in the middle of the bathroom floor. It only takes me two minutes to realise I really do not enjoy doing this and I decide to hurry up. I grab the spray to clean the mirror, but before I know it I have sprayed it in one of my eyes and it really stings. I try to rinse my eye but am unable to do it properly. The sting just seems to get worse and eventually I decide to see if any of my neighbours are home. I run across the hallway and it only takes a second for the door to open. I keep blinking and can't really focus so I just ask:

"I have stuff in my eye and in stings."

The person who answered the door grabs my wrist and pulls me inside. He sits me on the kitchen table and I hear how he fills a cup with water. After he poured water in my eye and the sting is finally gone, I am able to look at him. And that is when I feel my heart skip a beat. His dark eyes are all concerned when he asks:

"You feel better now?"

I remind myself to breath:

"Yeah."

He puts the cup on the table and suddenly one of his hands cup my face and pull it upwards so he can look at my eye again. The feel of his long fingers against my skin makes me shiver and I try not to lean into his touch. His thumb very softly strokes my cheek, but only for a second and then he lets me go again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I am not sure what to say now. Here I am, a clumsy guy spraying his eyes instead of the mirror, and here he is, coming to my rescue, looking very good doing so. I finally look at him again and am surprised by the wide smile on his face. The smile I have come to enjoy way too much.

"Didn't think our second meeting would be like this."

I blush and unconsciously bite my bottom lip. He just continues:

"Although I am not complaining at all… You must live in this building."

He reaches out and my heart skips a beat when I feel how his fingers touch my face again. This time his thumb very carefully pulls my bottom lip free:

"Stop that…"

His fingers stay on my face longer than needed and when he lets go I shyly look into his eyes. Soft brown and bright blue meet and the butterflies in my stomach seem to want to break out.

"Can I get you a drink?"

He doesn't even wait for my answer and just grabs two bottles out of the fridge and hands me one of them. I reach out and immediately feel how my fingers touch his. We both hold on way longer than necessary and I cannot help but smile. He sits down on one of the other chairs and just like at the coffee house, we are soon caught up in conversation. But this time we use not only our words to connect, but every now and again one of us finds a way to touch the other. Sometimes it not more than a graze, but each and every touch sends shivers down my spine. But eventually I decide I should go back to my own apartment, and Sonny has to go to the coffee shop. He walks me to the door and when he opens it we see how my door is still open from when I rushed to find someone to help me out.

"Hope no-one took your stuff…"

"I'm a student, I have nothing of value."

We laugh, both not sure how to say goodbye. I really want to hug him, but he might not expect it. I hesitate, and so does he. I look into the liquid brown once more and decide to just go for it. The moment my arms are around him I feel how his arms quickly lock around me. It is a tight hug, a real one. Not the one everyone does where you barely touch the other person. I don't want to let go, and I have a feeling neither does he. I breathe in and it reminds me of my walk through my apartment, when it was still his apartment. I feel how he leans his head in the crook of my shoulder and I can't stop smiling when I feel his heartbeat against my chest. When we let go he coughs a bit and then he says softly:

"See you soon?"

I just smile and nod:

"Definitely."

(…Tasting…)

"Hi T, how is it going."

"I'm good."

He immediately makes me my Americano while I make myself comfortable on one of the bar stools. I told him a few days ago that I like Sonny, and that I think he likes me too, and I am still thankful for the way he was just happy for me.

"Almost finished your shift?"

"No."

I frown:

"I thought you would be finishing at five."

"I was, but Sonny had an accident and broke his ankle and his wrist."

"What?"

I look at him, not hiding my concern, probably showing exactly how I feel about Sonny. He looks at me and despite Sonny's misfortune I see a twinkle in his eye when he tells me:

"He fell this morning over a few boxes so Chad took him to the hospital because he refused for us to get an ambulance. And after they plastered it all in he insisted on going home and he didn't want any help…"

I shrug slightly irritated:

"Why does that make you smug…"

"Because you should go and see him… remember how much you liked him helping you with your eye? It could be the other way around now…"

I need a moment to picture that and then I grab my bag. I leave my coffee untouched and just before I close the door behind me I turn around and say:

"Thanks T, you are a great friend."

About twenty minutes later I am standing in front of Sonny's door. I knock and hear:

"Come in."

I push the door open and find him on the couch with his plastered foot in the air. His hair is much messier than usual and one of his hands is held in a sling. I close the door behind me and walk towards him:

"T told me what happened."

He blushes and I smile. He always seems so confident and I cannot help but enjoy his sudden shyness.

"I fell over some stupid boxes, could not be clumsier if I tried."

His free hand goes over his forehead and the through his hair as he tries to avoid my eyes. I wave around me and ask:

"So you want to stay here… on your own… with only one working foot and one working hand?"

"I can manage."

"Sure you can…"

I sit down at the other end of his couch and smile:

"So why don't you get us a drink."

Two dark brown eyes look at me with slight irritation:

"You can get it."

"I know I can, but you just told me you can manage."

We quietly look at each other for a while and then he sighs:

"I don't like needing help."

Someone is knocking on the door and I stand up to open it. It is the delivery guy to bring the Chinese food I ordered when I left the coffee house. In silence I set the table:

"Dinner is ready."

He stands up and tries to hop his way to the table, but he loses his balance and just in time I can reach out and pull him against me to keep him standing. I feel the embarrassment in his whole body while I hold him close. I look at him and realise his eyes are so much nearer than I anticipated, and I can clearly see the sadness, hurt, embarrassment, and irritation. And before I realise what I am doing I lean in and kiss him. He almost immediately responds while his arms close around my neck. I softly nibble at his bottom lip, asking entrance that he gives without hesitation. The kiss is soft and intense. Feeling his breath in my mouth, his tongue against mine, feels absolutely perfect. We take our time, but eventually we need to break the kiss to catch our breath.

"You kissed me."

His voice is soft and I smile, enjoying the sound of his happy and soft laugh, feeling dizzy while drinking in his image, breathing in his smell, and feeling his body pressed against mine. I just cannot resist and lean in for another taste of the man I have fallen head over heels in love with. And while I lick his neck he whispers the words I really want to hear:

"I am so in love with you…"

**Thank you all for your support. I get really happy when I read your comments on my stories. They have inspired me to do another one today. As always, I hope you all like this one and please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny's POV**

(…Hearing…)

My phone seems to be burning in my pocket and eventually I take it out. I find his number, but just before hitting call I hesitate. It is just his name on the display and I make a note to myself to take a picture of him the next time I see him. While I try to decide whether to call him or not, my mind flashes back to last night.

_After he catched me before I would fall over and pulled me against his body, I could barely breathe. I was so embarrassed for him to see me like this. His blue eyes were so close and their intense depth made me weak in my knees. And then suddenly his lips were on mine and everything was perfect. And then, while he was softly licking my neck, I suddenly heard myself say:_

"_I am so in love with you."_

_He pulled back and looked into my eyes, and then he smiled while leaning forward, just gently touching his nose to mine. It was a perfect evening where we talking, had dinner together, and eventually made out on the couch. I remember vividly how he pulled my shirt from my shoulders, hurting my wrist when he forgot about my injury. But I didn't mind as he immediately kissed the pain away. His chest was soon as bare as mine and I smile when I think about my fingers tracing its perfect shape. And then we heard the clock strike midnight, and he reluctantly decided to leave as he had a busy day ahead. We took our time to say goodnight, exchanging phone numbers and too many kisses to count, but eventually he did cross the hallway to his own apartment. _

I push the call button, and feel my heart pounding in my chest while I wait for him to answer. He soon picks up and I hear:

"Hi."

"Hi."

I wish I had thought this through and actually had prepared for what to say next. I don't even know why I am calling him. I decide to go with the standard:

"What are you doing?"

I cringe in my seat, thankful he cannot see the fire burning my cheeks.

"I'm in the middle of classes, two more to go today…"

I nod, forgetting he cannot hear that, and then it is silent. My brain is running a hundred miles an hour and yet it seems frozen. I feel myself starting to panic and then I hear his voice again:

"Are you OK?"

"Sure."

"How about your wrist and your ankle?"

I look at my foot stretched out on the couch and I sigh. Before I can say something I hear his laugh:

"That bad?"

"Are you laughing?"

"Smiling…"

"Liar… you were laughing at my misery."

"Just because you were sighing as if the world is ending soon…"

I smile and surrender:

"I hate sitting here at home alone… Can you come over tonight?"

It is quiet for a while and then:

"I'm sorry, after classes I am working at the pub, and then I am babysitting my brothers and sisters, so I stay over at my mum's place tonight…"

"Oh."

I cannot hide my disappointment even if I tried. He coughs slightly and then I hear the insecurity in his voice when he says:

"Sonny… can we… it's just…"

I am alarmed by the tone in his voice and sit up straight, asking:

"What is it Will?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but can we… take it slow… you know? I mean… just… take it slow… not yet tell people and stuff?"

I am not sure what to think but I feel my heart sinking in my chest:

"Why…"

"Just… please…?"

"OK."

I promise, but I feel hurt and rejected. Soon after we hang up and I am not sure about what just happened. I look at the phone in my hand and whisper:

"Why did you let me fall in love with you so quickly and then ask me to take it slow?"

(…Smelling…)

I wake up in the middle of the night from the pain in my wrist and my ankle. I reach for the pain killers on my night stand and check my phone. It is only three in the morning. For about thirty minutes I toss and turn, unable to find sleep again. Finally I hop out of bed and while holding on to the furniture I find my way to the couch. I decide to fluff the pillows even though I am balancing on one foot and can only use one hand. I pull some cushions towards me and see how a black tank top lies crumpled up in a corner of the couch. I pull it out and bite my bottom lip when I remember where it is coming from.

_I remember vividly how he pulled my shirt from my shoulders, hurting my wrist when he forgot about my injury. His chest was soon as bare as mine and I smile when I think about my fingers tracing its perfect shape. But then we heard the clock and he decided to go back to his place as he had a busy day ahead. He put his white shirt back on and I sighed while he did up a few buttons, before he leaned over to kiss me again. The moment his lips touched mine I knew we were going to take our time to say goodnight and I let my hands draw patterns on his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles against my fingers._

I just stand there with his top in my hand, remembering my frustration when he took his shirt off, and I saw another layer of clothing between my hands and his skin. Luckily he didn't waste time and he pulled it over his head and just dropped it. When he left he just wore his white shirt, and I don't think either of us thought about this top. I hop back to bed, holding on to the piece of clothing. I reach out to read the text he sent me last night:

'So sorry, but won't be home tomorrow, have to attend a charity event in town my grandmother has been organising.'

I haven't answered yet, not sure what to say without sounding desperate. I eventually sit up pull his top over my head and then lie back down. The smell of his aftershave calms me down and I drift off to sleep again.

(…Seeing…)

"Mum, I am still limping…"

"Don't be silly, I have worked hard to get this all arranged, the least you can do is show some support."

"What is it about anyway…"

"To raise money for dementia research."

I know I cannot say no to that without sounding selfish and egocentric, so I agree for her to pick me up in about an hour to attend this event at the town square. As always she is right on time and soon we walk onto a busy town square, where my mother starts introducing me to people. A lady with a sweet smile is one of the first ones:

"Marlena, this is my son Sonny, who recently opened a coffee house in town. Sonny, this is Marlena, we organised this event together."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you Sonny. So how is your business going?"

I nod and smile happily:

"Very well, thus far…"

We soon have an engaging conversation about my coffee house and Salem. My mother is obviously proud of me and Marlena is interested and sweet when I tell her about my experiences so far. When we are talking about making friends after just having moved to Salem she smiles and turns around while saying:

"Let me introduce you to my grandson, Will this is Sonny, Sonny this is Will."

His blue eyes seem to look straight into my soul and I am not sure what to say. I still haven't answered the text he sent last night, and now I realise he was talking about this event. The telephone conversation is has never stopped playing through my mind, and I am still not sure whether it was his way to let me down easy, or whether it was a genuine request to take it slow. My mum's voice gets me back to reality:

"Marlena, I think we have to make our way to the stage and start the auction, if you two will excuse us."

Soon the auction starts and we are silently watching the bidding. People move closer to the stage, which means we end up more or less together. His voice is soft when he asks:

"Are you OK?"

I nod, realising I feel embarrassed and insecure in front of him, while usually I am confident and unapologetic.

"Sonny…"

I look up and cannot deny the butterflies in my stomach when I look into his sky blue eyes.

"Sonny… I… I hope I didn't hurt you when I asked to take it slow… and then… you didn't answer my text…"

His hand goes through his blond hair and I have to tear my eyes away from it to stop myself from staring.

"Sonny…"

He wants me to say something.

"I'm not sure what to say, Will?"

"Just say… anything…"

"I don't understand… you kissed me… you kissed me first, and then I call you because I thought we… I don't know… were both interested. And all I get is 'can we take it slow and not tell anyone'."

We are now sitting on a bench and I dare to look into his eyes again. This time I don't look away and wait for him to answer me.

"It's not what you think…"

I shrug:

"I don't know what to think, Will."

He takes a deep breath and then waves towards the crowd in front of us:

"I'm not out to everyone yet."

His voice is just a whisper and I lean forward with a frown on my face:

"What?"

He shrugs and lets out a shaking sigh:

"T. knows and grandma Marlena, but that's it."

I want to reach over and hold his hand. I want to lean in and kiss his forehead while pulling him against my chest. But with one eye on the crowd in front of us I say:

"I understand."

"You do?"

I nod and smile:

"I really do… And just to be sure… You didn't…"

I stop midsentence, letting him fill in the rest. He flashes his eyes towards me and smiles softly. His answer is clear and perfect:

"I am so in love with you…"

(…Touching…)

I am back to work as my ankle and wrist are back to normal. It is busy while T and I work together to quickly serve everyone their coffee. When the queue is gone and the coffee house is packed with coffee sipping people, the door opens. I cannot stop the smile spreading across my face and I pour an Americano while he sits down on one of the bar stools.

"Hi Will."

"Hi Sonny... Hey T."

T smiles and says:

"Shall I clean up the storage room? I think you can handle it here."

My smile seems to get even brighter and he playfully pushes my shoulder when he walks past me. I look at the perfect face in front of me and I ask:

"So when are you coming back home…"

"The plumber is fixing it tomorrow, so I'll be back tomorrow night."

After the charity event he stayed over at his mum's house again to look after his brothers and sisters. When he came home the next day the water taps were not working. So he stayed with his grandmother for about a week now and I am just fed up with the situation. During the charity event we decided to take it slow, Will was going to take the time he needed to come out. Knowing he would be across the hallway made it liveable for me to keep things a secret for a while. But with him staying at his grandmother's house, I am really missing him.

"I can get us some pizza for tomorrow… if you want?"

I nod and bite my bottom lip:

"I would really like that."

His eyes stare at my face and suddenly he whispers:

"I'm going to tell my family soon, Sonny…"

I can see the insecurity filling his eyes:

"They will understand it, Will. I am sure it won't make a difference to them…"

He nods and smiles, trying to hide the fear of losing his family. He takes a few big sips from his coffee and while looking at his watch he grabs his bag:

"I have to go, working at the pub in fifteen minutes."

I nod, wishing I could hug and kiss him, as boyfriends do. But instead I just say:

"See you tomorrow?"

He smiles, and suddenly reaches over and grabs my hand. He squeezes is while stroking the back with his thumb:

"Definitely."

And then he is out the door. I still feel his touch on my hand, and it is T who wakes me up while teasing:

"You two are cute together."

(…Tasting…)

I walk into the hallway and I already hear music coming from his apartment. I quickly open my own door and take a shower. After I have taken some time to make sure I look good, I walk over to his place and knock on the door. He opens it almost immediately and smiles excitingly while he looks me up and down:

"Hi handsome…"

I smile, not sure whether to hug him, kiss him, or just walk passed him. But just when I decide to walk passed him he pulls me in for a hug. I immediately respond and hold him close to me, pressing my nose against his neck. He seems to do exactly the same and it takes quite a while before we break apart. He smile shyly and he quickly turns around to get the pizzas from the oven, trying to hide the red covering his cheeks. He set the table, just like he did when he ordered Chinese food at my place. He put the plates opposite each other, but while he is taking the pizzas out, I quickly put the plates next to each other. When he turns around he raises his eyebrows and looks at me. A small smile is playing around his lips:

"This is not how I set the table…"

"No… I decided it needed some adjusting."

"Did it…"

I bite my bottom lip trying not to smile, but he is no longer hiding it. His eyes seem to soften while he looks at me:

"I like this…"

We sit down and enjoy our pizza. As a pizza can be eaten with one hand, we have locked the fingers of our other hands closely together. His thumb is on the back of my hand again, just like when he touched me at the coffee house, and I feel a shiver running down my spine every now and again. I feel myself lean in so our shoulders are touching and I could easily lean my head on his shoulder. We talk about everything and nothing, and again and again I have to stop myself from kissing him, from pulling the pizza from his hands and cup his face while feeling his hands hiding in my hair. But I manage to control myself, and we have our dinner and when we have finished we put everything on the kitchen counter. I put the plates in the sink and immediately feel his body lining up against mine. His chest is flush again my back and I lean backwards while his arms curve around my waist. He kisses my cheek softly and whispers with his lips against my ear:

"Finally…"

I laugh, utterly happy with where I am. I lean my head back on his shoulder so he can kiss my neck. In between kisses he whispers:

"I… wanted…to…do…this…since…the…first…time…I…saw….you."

I moan softly, closing my eyes and letting feelings overwhelm me. But then I suddenly turn around in his arms, locking my hands around his neck, and I breathe with my lips against his:

"What did you mean exactly when you said you want to take this slow…"

His blue eyes seem to darken and he whispers hoarsely:

"Don't worry, I wasn't talking about this… us…"

I smile and lean in to press a soft kiss against his lips. He leans forward to deepen the kiss but I lean back:

"Are you sure? Because if we don't stop now…"

He shakes his head, stares at my lips and then pulls me even closer to him:

"I was talking about coming out to people, telling people about us, not about being us… not about being with you…"

His eyes look up to meet mine and I see the honesty shining towards me. I lean forward again and just lick his bottom lip before I softly suck on it. He whimpers, while I feel how his hands move south on my body. He is leaning his body against mine, and I lean against the kitchen counter. I feel his body pressed against mine from our knees to our foreheads. I slowly push him towards his bed, and by the time we reach it we are both only wearing our boxers. I smile when I see how his body is reacting to me. I push this last barrier away and he gasps when I wrap my hand around him. He moans and his knees give way and he falls on his bed with his legs spread. I kneel in front of him, watching him fall apart while I softly stroke him. His breaths are quick and shallow, while he moans and squirms beneath my hands. I let go, laying my hands on his thighs and he sighs his disappointment. When he looks at me I see the need in his eyes. I just smile and lean down, immediately feeling his hands in my hair. And just before I taste him I whisper:

"Let me love you…"

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, or sent me a sweet personal message! I love to read your sweet comments! Several of you asked for more another chapter, so…. I hope you all like it, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny's POV**

(…Hearing…)

Finally my shift is done and I look forward to a relaxed evening with Will. He should be home already, and although we didn't make official plans, we usually meet up at one of our apartments. It only takes me about twenty minutes to drive home and park my car in front of the building where we live. Will's car is two spaces to the left, and I find myself rushing inside, eager to see him. The moment I run onto our floor I hear voices coming from his apartment and once I realise what they are talking about I hold my breath, unable the move.

"Don't be ridiculous, Will…"

His mother's high voice is filled with irritation. It is quiet for a while and I wish I could see their faces, or more precisely, I wish I could see his face. And the moment I hear his voice I bite my lip while trying to swallow the suddenly appeared lump in my throat.

"It who I am mum."

His voice is soft and sounds broken, as if he is apologising for what he is saying.

"It's who you are?"

The way she repeats his words make me cringe, and soon she continues:

"I am your mother, I would have known if you were gay…"

It is silent again and suddenly I can picture him, with his shoulders hanging down, his hands slightly insecure on his hips, and his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. Tears in his big blue eyes, which have darkened in colour. Part of me wants to storm in there, tell his mother to be supportive and then hug him close and whisper in his ear that everything is going to be alright. But I know this is a family thing, they have to do this their way. And while I move closer to my door I hear his voice again:

"I didn't change… I'm still me, you know?"

Even before he finished his sentence his mother is voicing her opinions again:

"This is just a phase, William Horton, and I am not going to support this idea you suddenly have."

"Now hang on a second…."

It's his father's voice, much calmer than his mother's.

"Why don't we talk about this together..."

"I have nothing to say…"

"Sami, he is trying to open up to us, just listen to what he has to say…"

I haven't met his father yet but I already like him. But even he seems unable to smooth things over.

"No, we are done having this conversation…"

"Sami, where are you going…"

"I'm going home, Lucas, I am done here."

I suddenly realise I am standing here in the middle of the hallway, with my jacket in my hand. Quickly I go into my apartment and lean against the door while they continue their conversation in the hallway.

"Mum…"

His voice breaks my heart, and moments later I hear his father say:

"She will come around son, she always does…"

"Come around? She walked out on me…"

The sadness has given way for anger and when his father asks to go back inside and talk about it together, he answers:

"No, I'm going for a walk."

And soon it is quiet. I open the door, hoping to find him alone in his apartment, but they all have left. I grab my phone, not sure whether to call him and tell him I heard everything or not. Eventually I decide to just give him some time. If he wants to talk to me he knows I am home tonight, and if he doesn't I will find him tomorrow. I am restless all night though, trying to fight the urge to call him. At three am I hear him come home, and while I hear his door lock behind him I whisper in the dark:

"Please let me help you."

(…Smelling…)

I don't know what to do. I want to text him, but am still undecided about whether to let him know that I heard everything. My left hand goes through my dark hair and I type a third text message after I already removed two previous ones. After I read it three times I click sent:

'Hi Will, hope you're OK, want to meet later today?'

After half an hour of impatiently checking my phone he has still not replied. I sigh and decide to go grocery shopping. When I leave my apartment I look at his door for a while as I am 90% certain he is still at home, but eventually I walk away. I drive to the shops, still checking my phone and I try to convince myself he must have missed my message. So I sent him another one, hoping for a reply:

'Hi, would love to see you soon…'

I walk into the supermarket and push my trolley, while my eyes are fixed on my telephone screen. Suddenly I hear a high pitched voice:

"Please watch where you are going…"

I recognise her voice immediately, and her blue eyes are slightly similar to Will's, although they miss the warmth I always see in his. I murmur something that sounds like an apology and check my phone one more time before slipping it into my pocket. I walk towards the aftershave section and screen the stand for the one I always use. I suddenly remember how I enjoy his aftershave, it's fresh, like a summer's breeze on the beach. I am not sure which one it is but suddenly I find myself sniffing several bottles, hoping to find the right one.

"Can I help you in any way?"

A friendly lady looks at me and I smile:

"No thank you, I'm fine."

My eyes scan the bottles one more time and I decide to check one more. The moment I lift the lid off I know this is his aftershave. I feel a stirring in my stomach and without thinking I drop it in my trolley. The lady, who is only a few steps away from me smiles at me again:

"You found what you were looking for, sir?"

I nod and smile politely, while I pull my phone out to check whether he has answered my text yet. And while I continue doing the rest of my shopping all I can think is:

"The one I am looking for doesn't want to be found though…"

(…Seeing…)

It is in the evening now and Will has not responded to my texts in any way. I am slightly scared by how sad I am for this, as we have only met a few weeks ago. How can I already be so caught up in him? I push my thoughts away and pick up my phone which is ringing.

"Hi."

"Hi Sonny, how are you."

I decide to lie:

"I'm great mum, how about you."

"I am alright baby, I was hoping you can join me and your father for dinner tonight at the Swan restaurant."

"Isn't that quite a fancy place?"

"Well, you might want to wear something else than jeans…"

I smile and answer:

"OK then, I'll be ready in half an hour, can you pick me up?"

"Of course, see you soon."

They are perfectly on time and an hour later we hand in our coats and are directed towards our table. I sit down opposite my parents and we catch up while we order out drinks and go over the menu. After we have given our orders to the waiter I look around, and suddenly my heart skips a beat and I hold my breath. If I look just past a big plant and the aquarium I can see him perfectly. And he is staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I am not sure what to do and I take in a deep breath.

"Sonny… are you OK?"

My mum looks at me slightly concerned and look at her as if I just saw water burning:

"Yeah… I just see someone I know."

"Oh, you can go over and say hi if you want."

But when I look back over at Will I see his mother, whom I met at the supermarket, and I can hear her say:

"Could you focus your attention on your family a bit more instead of staring at strangers?"

She glances at me as if I have done something wrong and then she says:

"Why don't you sit over there with Johnny, I'll sit here…"

Once more she glances at me and I look at my mum:

"It's OK, I don't have to say hi…"

By the time he and his family get up to leave they have to pass our table. I am not sure what to do: leave to the bathroom and hide in there until he has left, or just stay where I am and avoid looking at him, or look at him and risk being purposefully ignored by him. I am too late to go to the bathroom as they are already on the move. I try to look down, but I lose the battle against myself. He is walking behind everyone else and when I look up his eyes meet mine. I can't breathe and am struck by the pain I see in his. He doesn't say anything when he passes, but I hear myself whisper:

"Will."

Is it very soft, as if only a breath, but he seems to hear it as he turns his head slightly. But then he is gone, and I stare at my food, trying to avoid the taxing looks of my parents.

"Sonny?"

I shake my head and push the plate away from me:

"Please don't ask…"

My brown eyes are begging them to let it go and so they change the subject. I try to follow their conversation but my eyes seem to stray to the place where I saw him first, and without effort I can see him sitting there staring at me, as if I am all he wants…

(…Touching…)

I give up. I tried to wait for him to come to me. His car is in the car parks so he must be home. And he must have heard me come home after the dinner with my parents. I knock on his door and shout quite loudly:

"Will, open up."

After I have knocked several times the door opens a little bit and I push it open further to walk in. He stands in his kitchen with his back towards me. I close the door behind me and then just look at him while saying his name:

"Will…"

He coughs, as if to hide his insecurity. Then he turns around and without looking at me he asks:

"What do you want, Sonny?"

I look at him and shake my head:

"Don't do this, Will…"

"Do what…"

He laughs a fake laugh and I decide to be honest:

"I heard you coming out to your parents… I just came home from work and I could hear you… You're mum…"

He turns his back on me again, but just before he does I see how he nervously bites his bottom lip. I continue and watch him crumble under my words:

"She walked out, and this evening at the restaurant… Will… you cannot live a life that doesn't fit you. You cannot hide how you feel just because your mum disagrees… or whatever."

He is crying now, I can see how he tries to dry his eyes with his hands, but is doesn't work. It only takes a second and I am holding him in my arms. He pushes his face against my chest and I try to surround him as much as I can. His arms curl around my waist and slowly his face moves to rest against my neck. I can feel the wetness of his tears against my skin and I whisper:

"It's your life Will."

"I know."

He lets go and grabs my hand so he can pull me to his bed. We sit down at the end of it and he asks:

"Why is she denying it, as if I am just wrong…? As if I just don't know what I want?"

I shrug and stroke the back of his hand:

"I think she is scared…"

He nods and again wipes his face with his hand and I cannot help thinking how cute he is. He suddenly looks at me and the depth of his eyes hit me as they always do:

"Please tell me that what I feel for you is OK?"

I just look at him for a while and then I pull him in my arms again. With my mouth against his ear I whisper:

"It is more than just OK. I think it is magical, I think it is perfect, I think it is the best thing in the whole world."

The way he leans against me makes me feel as though he was made just to fit against my body. His hands come up and he happily makes a mess of my hair:

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything…"

"Can you hold me tonight?"

Moments later we crawl under his duvet. He curls up and I lie behind him and drape myself around him. After a while he sighs and seems to want to hide into my arms even further. I am already half asleep when I hear him say:

"This is right Sonny… this is just right"

(…Tasting…)

In the past weeks Will has talked with his father, and remains a much loved big brother to his siblings. His mother however, is avoiding him and he is avoiding her. But I cannot deny I enjoy the way we are. Although in public places he is still very self-conscious, when we are home he is tactile and cuddly. I look at the tickets in my hand and I hope he is going to say yes. I walk into his apartment, no longer knocking before I enter, and find him studying. He looks up with tired eyes from all the reading and a smile paints his beautiful face:

"Hi."

I lean over and softly press our lips together. He hums and I smile happily. Then I flash the tickets before his eyes and say slightly nervous:

"I bought tickets for the ice rink in Horton Town Square."

He takes the tickets from my hands and blushes when he says:

"I am a terrible ice skater…"

I just shrug, totally in love with his shyness:

"I'll hold your hand through it all…"

He looks at me and then stands up to fold his hands around my neck. His eyes are soft and the strength of his hands make me feel safe and loved.

"Sonny… I'm sorry I have been a bit… I don't know… distant when we are in public. It's not because I am not crazy about you…"

I nod:

"I know that…"

I look at the tickets which are now lying on the desk and try not to show my disappointment:

"I understand, you're not ready yet to go out like that…"

But then his lips are on mine again, so tender and loving it takes my breath away. When he let's go he smiles against my lips:

"I think we should go right now."

Several kisses and a journey into town later we are on the ice rink. Will was not wrong, he is terrible at ice skating. I hold out my hand and he grabs it as if it is the only thing to keep him alive. I tell myself to not push things, so instead of pulling him into my arms and kissing the life out of him, which is what I really want to do, I just hold on tightly to his hand, enjoying his firm grip. It is busy on the ice, I have already seen T with a pretty blond girl, and now I see Will's mother and his siblings. I know he sees them too and reluctantly I let go of his hand.

"Sonny?"

"It's OK Will, I understand…"

His fingers fold around mine:

"I am out with my boyfriend, and he is very cute, and I want to hold his hand."

I smile, while a dark red covers my cheeks. He smiles back and whispers:

"I like it when you blush…"

"WILL, WILL…"

His little brother comes over, sliding and falling on the ice, happy to see his big brother.

"WILL, you're here too."

"That's right, buddy…"

"Look at me, look at what I can do."

We watch him slide around and praise him as much as we can. His eyes sparkle and then he suddenly turns to me:

"Who are you?"

Will's mother answers before I can and all she says is:

"He is just someone Will knows."

She looks at our joint hands and raises her eyebrows at Will. I am not sure what to do or say but then I hear Will's calm voice while he says to his little brother:

"This is Sonny…"

"Hi Sonny."

"Hi Johnny, it's nice to meet you."

Johnny now looks at our hands and then he says to me:

"You better hold him tight because he can't really skate that good."

I can't help but laugh and I promise I will not let go. T and his girlfriend join us as well and soon we are all practising our ice skating skills. Will's mum is looking from a distance and I can see the disapproval on her face. Johnny on the other hand is having fun, because he is now holding Will's other hand while shouting:

"We've got your Will, we won't let you fall."

When we get tired we move to the side of the rink where we sit down on one of the benches. I feel Will shake against me and I ask softly:

"Are you cold?"

He nods and smiles. His blue eyes stare into mine and then he pulls my arm around him and he rests his head against my shoulder. I hold him close, fully realising that his mother can see use, as well as Johnny, and so does T who smiles and gives me a thumbs up. Will moves his head slightly and I look down into his eyes. Before I know it he leans up and catches my lips with his. He gives me a firm, warm, and sweet kiss and smiles when it takes me a second to open my eyes again.

"You make me so happy…"

Just after he said that we hear his mum's voice:

"Johnny let's go home."

She ignores us and holds out her hand to Johnny. It is only then I realise he is looking at us with big eyes. He then walks over to Will and give him a little-brother-hug and I am moved by their little conversation:

"You really like Sonny, don't you."

"I do. I really, really like him."

When Johnny lets go of Will he smiles at me and says:

"So I'll see you next time?"

I nod and hold my hand up for a high five. He doesn't hesitate and claps my hand:

"Bye."

Will's mother doesn't say anything, she just turns around and walks away. I look at Will and ask softly:

"Are you OK?"

But when his blue eyes meet mine, the happy sparkle is all the answer I need. He stands up and pulls me with him. And when we are in the middle of the ice rink his arms fold around my neck, while my hands rest on his hips. His forehead leans against mine and then he kisses me. His tongue slides against mine and I feel dizzy from the way he softly sucks my upper lip. I forget everything around me and lose myself in his touch. Holding his hips is what keeps me standing up, and when I feel one of his hands in my hair I softly moan into his mouth. He slowly breaks the kiss and I realise we are both panting. I keep my eyes closed and lean my head against his, unable to speak as I am still too overwhelmed by the intense kiss in the middle of the ice. And while I happily lean against him I hear him say:

"I meant what I said to Johnny…"

I manage to whisper a response, while curving my arms around his waist:

"What?"

And his husky whisper in my ear makes this moment even more magical, perfect, and the best thing in the world:

"I really, really like you..."

**So there you go… chapter three. Am not sure whether to continue this story, but I am hoping you can leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
